The Twilight Saga Reborn
by Alisa4ever21
Summary: Taking place 2 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is starting to slow down and Jacob is starting to get more anxious. with Renesmee growing older, Edward decides to set some ground rules and make Renesmee have a curfew. Renesmee starts to feel neglected and boxed in from her overprotective parents, and wants to live a carfree life like Jacob and break some rules. REVIEW!
1. Title page

By: Alisa Helm

Credit to Stephanie Meyer

Sapphire4ever

**The Twilight Saga Reborn**


	2. Preface

**The Twilight Saga Reborn**

**Author's note**: I wasn't going to update today so but I'm bored and have nothing to do but sit around talking to my cat like a psychopath or sleep, that isn't a psychopath trait is it? I should tell you what's ahead shouldn't I? Yeah Alisa you should well OKAY! Wow I must be really tired, anyway, the upcoming stories to look for but probably won't be coming anytime soon cause I still have 'Shifters' to write, I can't guarantee I will be good though it was just an idea that popped into my head. I decided to update every month or sooner. Or later I haven't gotten on in like a year sorry guys!

Look out for:

**Shifters**

**Galaxy**

**Terrestrial 13**

**Ghost whisperer**

**Code: misc.**

**Blindness**

**The Twilight Saga New Moon Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Eclipse Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Midnight Sun**

**The Twilight Saga Breaking Dusk**

**The Twilight Saga Solstice**

**The Twilight Saga Apocalypse pt.1**

**The Twilight Saga Apocalypse pt. 2**

**The Twilight Saga Equinox**

**The Twilight Saga Revelations**

As you can see I will be very busy for basically the rest of my life but I did make a goal to write every day when I get home from school. I will try to upload some of my art for Twilight but I'm new to this because I just learned how to upload my stories. Well here you go, The Twilight Saga Reborn. This story is Rated M for Language. Might see or read some stuff from True Blood or game of thrones ore pretty little liars or twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn. I do not own these characters except for the ones that you have to find out for yourself.

**The Twilight Saga Reborn **

Preface: The Hunters

**Black Pyramid, Tasmania [underwater cavern]**

"WHERE IS MY BLOOD!? WHERE IS IT!?" Lucifer yelled from his impatience to have the warm tingling sensation sliding down his throat. "If I don't get my blood in a matter of seconds, I WILL KILL ALL YOU WEAK IMMORTAL PESTS IN AN INSTANT!"A servant came dashing in and trembling with fear of what the consequences may lay ahead, she knew she shouldn't have been fondling around with Wilbert. "I'm sorry master Bloodwater, we ran out of fresh blood…so the other servants and I ran out to get some, but it was hard to find a willing human since the ones that are willing… are becoming ill…and I'm sure you would not be pleased with them… Please….forgive me…master...I shall take any punishment master….please don't kill me…..please."

The king's hearty laugh filled the air. He laughed, but he was viciously angry because she came up with an excuse and he hated excuses. He then looked into her mind and saw one of the male servants "Merriam is it? You lied to me…you know how I feel about people lying to me…and you know what happens when people lie to me" And she said not to kill her? If he didn't kill her then he would seem weak and below his servants placement, or feel as if he was looking up to the servant. He wasn't breaking any rules, he was…rearranging them. He was just trying to be fair with his rules, no he was being fair, servants had no rights unless they were raised from there servant status and all of these harlots were too poor to even afford a nip of bread.

Another reason was that he was vampire, a Bloodwater to make more intact. He absolutely loved being a Bloodwater, because he always had a pleasure with watching humans suffer from the pain they held whether it was physical, emotional, or mental. He already had every power that every power a 'sparkling' vampire would have. He would rather burn in the suns flames. He then noticed that he didn't respond. He sat still for a few minutes until he used his inhumanly speed and grabbed her throat. "Why shall I not kill you, when it is my pleasure…to kill?" he continued with his fake disguise of not being angry with the woman and choked her until were face went purple. It all then happened to fast, one second the king was choking the poor woman, the next there was the women's blood splattered all across walls with several internal organs flown into different spaces and corners. Lucifer held the servant's heart in his hand and squeezed it with an abundant amount of strength, and again sent blood oozing down his hand and onto the floor." She was a bore in bed; she has no use for me, hmmmm…. I somewhat felt bad for a few seconds… Pity it's gone now" He said as he heard several of the maids gasp from the actions that had just happened in front of their eyes.

Three maidens rushed in and cleaned up the mess with a quickened pace and quickly ran out, some with tears in their eyes. "Mmmmmmm…" Lucifer moaned a sound of delight. "That was absolutely refreshing." He said while licking and suckling his fingers from the blood. The doors suddenly flew open and a strikingly beautiful woman with chocolate mousse hair flowing to the floor. But she had always made sure to tie it up and not allow dirt and musk to drag along with her, not a good impression for such a striking woman. She also had the most amazing bright ice blue eyes that can burn a whole through your heart, and the most well developed body that he hadn't seen since the last 1 million years. He wouldn't be lying if he said he hadn't slept with her because she was too stubborn for that. His little feisty harlot…

"LUCIFER!" The women yelled and interrupting Lucifer's thoughts. "I CAN READ YOU'RE FUCKING MIND YOU DIRTY PIECE OF ASS! AND NEVER HAVE I BEEN SOMEONE'S HARLOT!" She yelled. She was always a good liar, never in her years had she been a bad one. Everyone knew that she was the most famous Harlot in England. Other than that, she had a personality as cold as ice and an extreme case of potty mouth. He had heard about how she brutally murdered her siblings and parents, she practically became famous for it, but that was before her sexual excursions, but before the sex and after the kills he heard that she escaped from the asylum she was put in, and was actually headed to meet her new uncle, me. But the good side of her personality, even though it was the size of a particle, was that she was brave, courageous, and never cared for a reputation, or people's judgments. But her attitude…was horrendous, never had he met the most rude, carefree, disgustingly honest, sexiest, most well-formed and ill-mannered woman in his...existence. He then casted away his conversation in his head. "Ahhhh…Alisa, just who I wanted to see... may I ask why you are here on this late night? " He said as if he forgot about what just happened with the maiden and completely forgetting about his thirst. "Long time no see my lord, I came to give you a message; it has to do with the Cullen's a couple of years back."

She said calmly but still angry from his thoughts about her, currently. "And why am I just now hearing about this? "He said annoyingly. "The Cullen's have many…surprises, I find them very amusing and let's just say I didn't want to miss any part of the show, you know they keep me busy" She said. "What sort of…surprises? "He asked with a devious tone in his voice. "As I was saying…. Edward has found a mate… Bella Swan I think, they are happily married with….."She trailed off as if confused by the situation, maybe even scared to say it. "A baby…" She said with an awful amount of pain in her voice. Lucifer never knew what past she had because she always blocked her mind, body, and soul before she started wandering off into her thoughts.

**Alisa POV:**** Flashback: Paris, France 1920 **

As he took my hand and kissed me passionately there was a tingling sensation on my lips, not to mention the one in between my legs. We then got into the newly polished buggy. Edward and I have been together for a few years now and we still haven't had sex, not that I'm pushing him to but that's what I wanted. So to satisfy myself I went out to the pubs and would find someone that satisfied my need, thirst and sexuality wise. I would soon feel guilty after sleeping with a random drunk man instead of the man I was in love with. It didn't help any that I started having serious mood changes even if I was vampire. He never knew that I was billions of years older than him; I got away with being a human by being a Bloodwater, the absolutely perfect disguise. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a cool hand, I wonder if he will ever ask me why I don't react to his ice cold body. "You're really warm, are you ill?" He said with adoration and concern. "I told you… I'm naturally like that." if one thing, from being a Bloodwater it was a trait for the women to be very warm because of the first Bloodwater whom was a women. Her name was Lucia or also known as the devils first daughter or Lucifer's first meal. We had met in the asylum that I was sent to after the various murders I had caused, and Lucia had said that the only way for them to get out was for me to go through a change. I had agreed, but soon regretted it from the agonizing pain and the emotional/mental pain. Lucia was my maker. I once loved my maker, but then she betrayed me and I ended her, which then made me the god of Black Pyramid. "Alisa… are you alright." He said with his thick British accent. "Quite ok… I'm…I'm alright." She also had a thick British accent. "Are you sure…you seem a little…nervous….is it because we're going to visit…"he was interrupted. "No…no its not…it's really not…I don't know what you're talking about." She said while laughing nervously in between laughs while he hit the hammer right on the nail. "It's okay I'm nervous too." the couple were headed to Edward's father, Carlisle for dinner even though neither of them could eat human food, but I could even though I would prefer blood. "I know" He said breaking the silence. "You know what?" She said confused and nervous at the same time. "Why you're so nervous. "

He said with humor and added a smirk. "Do you want to go somewhere other than the dinner party?" was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting? YES! Edward and I were finally going to make love! "Exactly what are you suggesting right now?" what in the heavens was I thinking? I was finally going to make love to him, not have some kind of questionnaire extravaganza. "there's a new bar over in Paris, plenty of dancing and drinking" he said still with that stupid grin on his face like he was planning something, oh how I hope that he is planning for a romantic getaway with plenty of sexual excursions that we could share together and cherish forev… "Well… do you want to go or not?" he asked with a hint of irritation. "Ummm… I would love to go…on one condition…" Yesss I had him trapped in my kitty claws now. "What is it?" he said with confusion and concern, and a hint of worry. "Afterwards… after we leave the club…I want you to…make love to me?" Why was I asking it as a question? God he probably thinks I was raised by a bunch of children. "I don't know… maybe." MAYBE?! Mayyybbbeeee?! What kind of world do we live in where men, of all people, don't automatically jump to the moon when they hear a women suggest sex? But at least he didn't say no, I wouldn't be heartbroken, just upset, I would literally die all over again if it meant that Edward and I could be together…forever. "Okay" that's was exactly what it was, okay.

We soon arrived at the new local Café called 'Café Au Beau Minuit'. When we got in the café, it wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be, but plenty of people around. I saw a decent sized ballroom in the back, definitely not the largest one I have seen but then again, they still need to fit in a good amount of chairs and tables. "How many tonight?" the waiter asked that was obviously concentrating too hard on my breasts. But I will admit I did look good. I was wearing a long white dress with a long V cut they showed the curves of my breasts and it was tight enough to show off my hips and bust. There was also black embroidery on the bottom fabric and around my waist. I put my hair over my right shoulder and put a black feather headband on. This waiter was really starting to make me nervous, I could hear his thoughts, but I had to control mine so Edward knew that I was 'just human'. 'Mmm…how I wish she was mine, I'll wait for the right moment to take her and…' "just two" Edward who I had totally forgotten that I was standing next to, I then pushed closer to him, maybe he could sense my worry. But I wasn't worry, this man was starting to make me thirsty…very thirsty. Edward then took me where the waiter was leading us to. Edward obviously asked for a private room. As I sat down, Edward was already ordering for me, "l'eau and Salade Sicilienne, and for dessert a Coupe Melba. "Edward I didn't get a chance to…" I was interrupted by the flirtatious waiter." Just a second Madame and your drinks will be right out, um…monsieur, did you want anything? I noticed that you only ordered one entrée." He said with a horrible act of concern. "No, nothing else, thank you." The waiter looked me into the eyes, and I saw it, he was a Bloodwater.

Not only a Bloodwater, but specifically my makers, mate. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe I needed fresh air. "Excuse me for a moment." I said quickly. "Where are you going?" he said with worry and concern. "I just need a bit of fresh air, I'll be back in a sec." I then rushed out of the café and ran into an alley, god I was so thirsty, the burning in my throat was indescribably painful as if some shoved a hot coal down there. Someone then grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against a wall. "You thought you could get away couldn't you…leaving me to see her body as if I wouldn't know who did it, I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HER YOU STUPID WHORE!" He then struck me across the face, if I were human; my jaw could've probably flown off. I soon got out of his grip, and threw him hard enough to paralyze him. I heard someone call me but didn't have time to figure out who it was, I was too thirsty. I then ripped his stomach open and began devouring him. Mmmmmmm sweet Bloodwater blood, almost the best out there. When I was done, I used my fire powers where I could automatically bend the fire element on command and burned the evidence. I then heard a gasp and slowly glanced behind me to see who was going to be my next meal. But I was appalled to see Edward standing there, witnessing everything. The one thing that he said that still haunts me to this day was;

"YOURE A MONSTER"

**Greenland 1807**

Even when I was just I child, I dreamt of hearing piercing screams from those I love and how it would feel if their blood were to be dripping down my cold face. That night, only at twelve years old, I brutally murdered them. I did make sure to kill the children first; my parents would be more exciting. I slit the children's throats, two brothers and one sister. Jon, 7, Gerald, 5, and Marisol, 3 and lastly, my baby brother, Garrett. I made sure they were dead by cutting them into miniature pieces and feeding them to the hounds.

When done with my tasks, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the largest cleaver I could find and grabbed the most firewood a small gal like me could grab and threw it into the fire escape. I then threw a match to the wood and it combusted in flames. After only 2 seconds I had started to water from my skin, so I decided to go about my other tasks instead of being at risk for a heat stroke. I then tiptoed upstairs to the nurse's quarters; we lived in a manor so we had different rooms. While in the nurse's quarters, I grabbed the paralyzing antibiotics and alcohol and a small sample container of nitrogen, just to add more pain. I then went into mother and fathers lair.

She made sure to grab a bucket of water so it would make the room nice and sticky. She had to hurry because mother was starting to stir and from her activity, it caused father to stir also. So I hurriedly dumped the water on the floor in a slow quiet manner, but yet I did it quickly. Because of the heat and the tile floors, it made the air fairly sticky. The sticky air was an advantage because it would make the nitrogen spread faster. I heard my mother say something…" joseph…tu…turn the heat down…I'm frying over here…she said but father quickly rejected her by turning over and telling her to open up a window. I knew that they couldn't hear me since I was as still as a fox ready to pounce on its prey. My mother then got up and opened the hatch of the window. "What on earth…" she said with confusion. "What is it now?" my father grumbled. "There is water all across our tile floors…" she began to walk back to the bed, but slipped and I could smell her blood. "OUCH…JOESPH I CRACKED MY HEAD! CALL THE NURSES IMMEDIATELY!"

She screamed. This was my opening; I then opened the bottle of nitrogen and poured it onto the floor. After a few seconds my mother broke out into a raspy cough, Joe…sph… I can't breathe." She said in-between coughs and a fairly raspy voice from the nitrogen. After about 5 minutes passed and father began to cough from the nitrogen, he then turned over to see the splayed lifeless body of my mother. She wouldn't have died so fast I she wasn't the clumsy prune she was and since she was bleeding it was easier for the nitrogen get into her blood system quicker and eventually kill her. "ELIZABETH….PLEASE WAKE UP!"It only took him those 2 seconds to understand that she was dead. "BY THE GODS NAME… PLEASE BRING HER BACK… IM BEGGING YOU…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER FROM ME!?" He said in-between sobs, coughs and tears.

I couldn't help but giggle at how I had murdered my mother and felt not a pinch of guilt. "Wh…who's…who's there?" My father stuttered because of his fear. "You'll know if you guess…" I then stepped out of the smoke with a doctor's mask on to keep out the nitrogen. She wasn't trying to be its next victim. "Alisa? Why would you? WHAT HAS POSSESSED YOU CHILD?!" After his smart remark, I then threw the cleaver at his neck and it completely sliced his head off and left blood gushing everywhere. His headless body then fell into the mirror at which he was kneeling into, and he landed with a crash onto the broken mirror. The mirror was now in a dozen pieces, which would make it harder to remove the bodies and get rid of the evidence. I walked over to a large piece of broken glass and stared at myself. I then stared at my reflection. There were tiny globs of blood on my face from being splattered by the children's blood, my hair was dark but more of a brown then mousse chocolate. My eyes weren't the brilliant blue they were now, but they were a lifeless brown that shared no emotion. My body wasn't the same either, I had shrunken. I slowly took off my night dress and stared at myself. I had no breasts and I was as skinny as a twig with no curves. I then remembered the last thought I had before the police came rushing in to take me to an asylum, remembering how the neighbors saw the bloodied twelve year old, the six bodies that had to be dragged out of the poisoned house. I was a monster, ever since I was born. It was only a reminder when Edward told me the same. How would I remember this, I would never understand.

**Present day**

"Alisa, are you alright my darling?" the words were so far away as if he were to be standing on the moon. Finally everything swam back into her mind and she tried to remember everything that just happened. "what did you just say." She asked with confusion. Since she has spent so much time in America she has gotten the American accent. "Finish you're message my beauty." "Um…the volturi showed up and they defeated them and…"she was cut off "NO! I want to hear more about the baby." He said a little annoyed from how off she was." Oh...Um...The baby...yeah, the baby…it came out as a half breed or hybrids, the petty human survived by being changed at the last minute, now she's running around like a damn vampire psychopath that just got a to see what it was like to go outside. The king laughed at Alisa's smart comment, he would be lying if he said she wasn't jealous. "And what is the name of this special child?" he asked. "Her name is Renesmee and I Don't need you to become her little pedophile you sick bastard. I was just thinking about her becoming…something that would be helpful to us…" She said it like she had the most devious plan anybody could ever think of, and she did. She was going to get revenge.

"Alisa, will you please stop with this for goodness sake this was 100 years ago." He said obviously trying to convince her to leave them alone. Since she had finally lifted her mind block, he could see what a beauty Renesmee was; chocolate brown eyes, bronzy brownish hair that fell in ringlets and curls just below her waist, rosy cheeks, glowing skin, and a pretty face. Alisa growled from frustration which took the king out of his thoughts. "You do know… that the Cullen's…are working with werewolves' right? And one of them has imprinted on the hybrid girl so they will probably have kids and get married and junk." Alistair was so disgusted that he nearly puked up all the blood he just drank. "THEIR WORKING WITH WHAT?!…THOSE INSOLENT LITTLE TRADERS!" He said in an angered and disgusted tone. She laughed at how he overreacted," I said…" she was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE REPEAT THAT CHILD!" He yelled. "Then we should come up with a plan to ruin the Cullen's." She said in an evil demonic voice. "Shall we begin our plan" she said with an exasperated tone in her voice. "Let's go through with our plan..." He said. "We shall not go through with the plan head on; we shall wait fairly patiently for the right timing." She said following a devious smirk. "Very well, I shall call up your siblings…make sure not to murder them this time." They both smirked and continued their work.

Authors note: black pyramid is a real place but it's so small that's its kinda just a big rock that's why I made it an underwater cavern. Sorta like so deep into the earth that your basically in hell that's why all of the people that live there are Bloodwaters.

'Café au beau Minuit'- café at beautiful midnight [French class really pays off]


End file.
